Silent Falls
by Piggie-Products
Summary: Rachel Reckonfeild is a typical teen. That will all change when she journeys to Silent Hill. Will she make it out alive... in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea of writing this story when I watched SIlent Hill. So hope you enjoy**

**Summary: **_Rachel Reckonfeild is a typical teen. That will all change when she journeys to Silent Hill. Will she make it out alive... in one peice?_

Chapter 1

Rachel Reckonfeild was lounging on her wooden porch reading a novel about a second demension in the cool breeze of the fall afternoon. It was a peaceful day until Dipper Pines' truck made a screaching sound in her driveway.

"Yo Rachel!" Ashley Chembler, Dipper's girlfriend, hollered up the cement way.

The seventeen year old set her book down and ran to the rusted up truck. "Yeah guys?"

"You want to come on a vaca with us? Mabel, Jenn, Mary, Kaleb, and Fern are all coming." Ashley exclaimed to the curious teen.

"Hell yeah I do. What time?"

"We'll probably pick you up at about eight tonight. That good with you?" The eightteen year old boy answered.

"Yup."

"See ya tonight!" Dipper put the gear shift in reverse and headed back down to the main road while Rachel grabbed her novel and hurried back inside.

Her parents, Robert and Ella Reckonfeild, haven't been home for six months because of their buisness trip. No-one knows what their job is and no-one will, as long as they keep it hidden long enough. So, that adds up to Rachel to be able to go on the trip with no permision needed.

The young adult scurried into her room, the walls painted with black roses dripping with a crimson red. Posters from horror movies covered the left side of her wall. Inside her walk-in closet she pulled out her leather suitcase. She hasn't used this thing in ages, not since last time she visited Dipper and Mabel in Piedoment, Californa when she was twelve.

The case was full of dust. She snitched a wipe from under her desk and cleaned it. After that, she packed it with some clothing she hasn't worn in a while.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Dipper honked the horn on the leather steering wheel. "I'm coming!"

"Could you come any slower? I'd like to get there before the sun goes down."

Rachel dashed out her front door and into the back of the truck. She was suprised that five teenagers could manage to sit back here, all squished up.

Ashley turned the radio up, and the first song to start playing was the optimistic girl's favorite song: Don't Start Un-Believing.

Everyone was singing along to it. The next couple songs were quieter than they would usualy sing together. It all ened up with Mabel, Dipper's twin, singing alone.

Dipper started to speed up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait. And try not to scream to loudly." His face got serious as he sped up.

Faster and faster, never going to slow down. He came upon a metal fence and ran straight through it.

"Waaah!" They all screamed.

He was going so fast that he wasn't able to look ahead of him. "Dipper! IN FRONT OF YOU!"

A young girl walked in front of the truck and sent the truck spinning.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**A/N: Once again this story is inspired off of a movie I watched. So if you've seen it you will notice events from it. Hope y'all like it. FIrst time to make a story with a lot of description. Enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this right now becuase there are no reveiws at the moment so if you are reading this new story please give a reveiw. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

The rusted thing finally came to a screeching hault.

"Is everyone all right." Dipper motioned to the back seat.

Mabel gave her cheerful thumbs up, and everyon else just nodded their heads real fast.

"Okay, good." He closed is eyes. The other teens did as well. They all napped for about an hour.

Mabel and Ashley awoke to a sound.

"Mabel? Did you hear that?" Ashley's head shot to the waking up burnette.

"Yeah, it woke you up too?" She slowly raised her hands and yawned. "Suprised no one else heard it." She looked worriedly around the truck.

"Should we go check it out?" Ashley wondered. She's a curious type.

"We should. But we have to return before Dipper wakes up. You know how paraniod he is." The optimistic girl chuckled to her own thought.

"Yeah." They both slowly crept out of the squeaking truck.

The teens cautiously walked farther and farther through the thick fog.

"Do you see that?" Mabel started to walk a little faster.

"What? What is it?" Ashley started to run.

"Follow me." The two girls ran untill they came across a sign. "Right here."

"Looks like we made it. Silent Hill." The sign was a dark forest green with golden words painted across: Welcome To Silent Hill. The lights above it gave the sign a warm feeling to the two girls.

The two kept walking towards the isolated town.

"Ashley, maybe this is a bad idea. Someone is bound to wake up by now."

"Don't be so scared Mabel. I'll text Dipper saying we walked to town." The slightly taller girl took her rassberry pink phone out and texted Mr. Paraniod. "Happy now. Come on, let's go check this place out!"

"You know, curiousity killed the cat." Mabel stated.

"I'm not being this curious. And plus I'm not a cat." Ashley explained in her smart-alic tone.

"Shut up." Mabel shoved Ashley.

"Oh it's on!" Ashley pushed back.

"Get this, who am I? Don't shove people!" Mabel said with great laughter following.

"Oh my god. Don't mock your brother... I'm only alloud to do that."

Mabel's face turned into a serious one. "I've doing it my whole life. Don't tell me what to do."

"Woah, Mabel I was joking. You know, sarcasm."

The chuckled a bit until a mysterious sound came up again."There it is."

"What could it be?" Just then some figure came walked towards them.

"Ashley, do you see that?"

"Yeah, could it be someone back at the truck?"

"Maybe."

It came into a better veiw.

"It's not. Where are the arms!"

"What? What's on it's chest?"

Mabel walked towards it. "So you tell me not to be curious!"

The strange figure spit something out of it's bare chest and onto Mabel's sweater. "Ow, ow what is this?" She ripped the multi-colored turtleneck off. It started to disolve. "It's... ACID!"

"Run MABEL RUN!" Ashley yelled.

She sprinted as fast as she could, passing Ashley.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Dipper Pines slowly opened his eyes to the sound of an incoming text message. He read: Mabel and I heard a sound and headed for the town. Meet us there when you guys wake up.

It was from Ashley.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Dipper looking directly in her eyes.

**A/N: I got one review! Thank you TheBigZ1! Here's chapter 2 for you!**


End file.
